


through kicking and biting

by Morsmordre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean had known eachother pretty much all their lives. Now, they went to the same boarding school together... and would gladly murder eachother, given half the chance. But with their little brothers dating, they couldn't avoid eachother forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through kicking and biting

** CHAPTER ONE - A Brotherly Spat _(_ ** _or two_ ** _)_ **

Castiel Novak hated Dean Winchester.

That smug bastard always thought he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and honestly? He wanted nothing to do with the insufferable boy. That’s what he was. A boy. No matter how much he liked to play pretend at being a man.

What a shame their brothers were dating.

+++

“C’mon, Cassie, please?”

“Even if he wasn’t related to the devil’s spawn himself - Gabe, you are thirteen. I’m not doing this silly little ‘meet the parents’ thing, it won’t last,” he snapped, worn down after a week of constant begging. He instantly felt remorse as his younger brother’s eyes widened, and he stormed off. Castiel sighed, closing his eyes as his room door was slammed shut.

“You know what?!”

And the door was open again.

“You’re the only one I can talk to about this stuff! Mom’s dead! Raphael? I think he’d kill me if he ever found out I was gay! And everyone else but you is AWOL!”

The door slammed shut, everything felt more final and Castiel felt like an asshole

+++

Dean Winchester hated Castiel Novak.

The fucking know-it-all smartass who walked around like he was so much better than everyone. His nose stuck in the air like he couldn’t bear breathing the same air as the people at their school. What a dick. No wonder he didn’t have many friends.

Sam deserved so much better than that freak’s brother.

+++

“Dean, this is really important to me. I… I really like him, okay?”

“Sammy, I really didn’t invite you in here so you could drag me out to meet whatshisface and that fucking asshole who followed me here.

“You didn’t invite me in here at all.”

“Yeah, because you pull crap like this. It’s bad enough that he was in elementary, and middle school, and high school - now he’s in this shithole of a boarding school too! He’s in my dorm room, Sam, my dorm room. It’s like he does it on purpose! So I do not wanna know about his little brother banging mine, okay?!” he spat, voice rising until he was yelling at the end.

There was a silence, where Sam just glared at him like he was disappointed. They were the worst glares.

“You’re all I have,” he sniffed, giving the big, sad puppy eyes. “Dean, please. Just… just think about it, okay?”

Then his little brother walked out, closing the door gently behind him, as he heard another door slam shut in the corridor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Welsh saying, that I'll say at some point :3
> 
> IS IT BEAR OR BARE, CHRIST
> 
> also, yeah, i don't really know what i'm doing, i wrote this when i was upset oops


End file.
